


its cold outside

by zhiquila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dreamnap, friends to lovers to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiquila/pseuds/zhiquila
Summary: Sapnap and Dream knew each other from when they were twelve and thirteen. They had met in London just before Dream started his first year and had been inseparable ever since.They had met George three years ago when the two of them got into detention for fighting in the great hall. George had been the one to separate them, but got into detention too because Sapnap had falsely accused him of being in the fight too. You see, Sapnap didn't like George back then. George was always the star of every class and professors always treated him better than they did Sapnap, even if it was reasonable. So when Sapnap got the chance, he took it. While the three of them were cleaning the Hogwarts trophy room every day for a week, they became good friends. At first Sapnap and George had been arguing a lot, and Dream had to keep them from going at each other's throats.--Alternative universe in Harry potter setting. Sapnap tries to find a date to the winter dance as dream tries to win sapnaps heart. sapnap  is a dense idiotdream has daddy and mommy issues.tommys got weird shit goin onthey start school at 13 instead of 11 so that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sapnap
Kudos: 17





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

The Kings Cross station was filled with students of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The students were saying goodbyes to their parents and slowly packing onto the train. Amongst them was Sapnap, who was being drowned by kisses from his mother. 

“Remember to send me an owl when you get there, okay?” she reminded him for the millionth time that day. "and keep me updated on your studies!".  
“Okay, okay! The train is leaving, I've got to go, bye!” he said, hurriedly peering himself out of his mothers tight hug successfully avoiding another wave of kisses. He gave his father a quick hug before leaving with his huge suitcase and brown owl. 

As Sapnap was making his way through the people, he could hear his mothers faint ‘Love you!’ which he acknowledged with just a wave. 

On the other side of the station was Dream. He wasn't getting kisses or 'I love you's. Dream's father, Marcus, was a cold man and his mother always cared more about their public image more than her son. 

"I don't want to get any letters from the school that inform me about your bad behavior. If I do get even one, you're coming home early" Marcus stated as his cold eyes drilled to Dreams. Dream felt his stomach turn and gulped. He would be convinced that those were just empty threats and nothing to worry about, but his father's cold stare didn’t seem like it was 'nothing to worry about'.  
"Of course, I won’t dissapoint you", Dream answered quietly and with a quick “bye”, he walked away towards the train. 

Ten minutes later Sapnap was sitting in a wagon, chatting with his friend George. George was a Ravenclaw and two years older than him. It didn't really matter though since Sapnap got along with people well. He himself was a Gryffindor and was going on year five. 

"Dream’s late", George pointed out, ending Sapnaps rambling about him being the best possible choice to be the prefect of their year.  
"Speaking of him, he stood me up when we were supposed to go shop for books together. I had to get them all alone!", Sapnap complained, and gave George a look.  
"Hey! It's not my fault, you know that I was busy the whole summer with homework and then Egypt! I couldn't come with you so don't give me that crap", George was right and Sapnap knew it. His studies were already really advanced, not that George had any problem with them when he was so smart. On top of that he was in Egypt for the whole break so Sapnap got no owls from the guy either. 

“Why do you want to be the prefect anyways? You have no sense of responsibility and you hate first year students” George questioned him, to which Sapnap just shrugged his shoulders in response. “I get to order people around and have privileges. Speaking of that, you're the head boy so if we ever get into trouble, you are in fact obligated to get us out of the mess”. George raised one of his eyebrows to that “I won't do that, it's your fault if you get caught.”

As Sapnap opened his mouth to complain again, their wagon's sliding door opened and a blond haired Slytherin walked in and sat next to Sapnap. Said Slytherin then proceeded to lay down and rest his head on Sapnap's thighs. 

"I’m not late, the train isn't moving yet!" Dream said to George who closed his mouth and raised his eyebrows as the train started moving.  
"What took you so long? I saw you outside earlier." Sapnap asked as he smacked Dream’s head, to which Dream whined as a response. "I was catching up with Wilbur and Ponk, now stop smacking me. I'm tired. Marcus kept yelling at me on the way here", Dream answered, his eyes closed. 

George ignored the part where Dream mentioned his father. Knowing that Marcus was a sore asshole, he didn't want to ruin their chill mood with discussing it. He did laugh about Sapnap smacking Dreams head though. Sapnap kept annoying Dream to the point where Dream opened his eyes and gave a warning look at the younger boy. “Not funny, I'll beat your ass when we get to school.”

“You owe me an explanation, why didn't you come to London on Friday? We were supposed to go together!” Sapnap asked, his tone a little whiny. He was a bit salty about it.  
“I'm sorry, you know Marcus. He introduced me to his dark wizard friends so I couldn't come on Friday. Believe me, I would have come if I could” Dream’s face told Sapnap that he was being honest, and really? Sapnap wouldn't ever doubt his friends honesty, when they had been best friends for like their whole lives.  
Sapnap and Dream knew each other from when they were twelve and thirteen. They had met in London just before Dream started his first year and had been inseparable ever since.  
They had met George three years ago when the two of them got into detention for fighting in the great hall. George had been the one to separate them, but got into detention too because sapnap had falsely accused him of being in the fight too. You see, Sapnap didn't like George back then. George was always the star of every class and professors always treated him better than they did Sapnap, even if it was reasonable. So when Sapnap got the chance, he took it. While the three of them were cleaning the Hogwarts trophy room every day for a week, they became good friends. At first Sapnap and George had been arguing a lot, and Dream had to keep them from going at each other's throats. 

Said brunette was looking at Sapnap and Dream hassle for a moment, before he stood up and dug his suitcase for some money and his school uniform. Dream and Sapnap took notice and the latter started to look for his own uniform. Dream had changed out of his muggle clothing in the fellow Slytherins’ wagon.

“Do you think that I will finally get a girlfriend this year?” Sapnap asked the others as he put his cloak on.  
“No”, George said simply as he was peeking outside the wagon, probably looking for the food cart. “You don't have any manners.”

Sapnap frowned and looked at Dream for some defence, Dream just shrugged his shoulders and gave him an apologetic look. “C’mon, I thought that at least you would have my back” Sapnap fake frowned and kicked Dream’s ankles. Dream just laughed and moved his feet away from Sapnap.  
“Hey, if you don't get a girl, there's always Georgie”, Dream offered, laughing his ass off from his own joke. Sapnap laughed a little and saw George roll his eyes and make fake gagging motions. “Ew, no way in hell would I date Sapnap.”  
“Would you prefer me over Sapnap then?” Dream asked, smirking. Sapnap watched from the side when George hovered his wand above Dreams smirking face and made his skin blue with some spell that Sapnap didn't understand. Seeing that made Sapnap explode and he was soon a laughing mess next to Dream, who was puzzled. God, had the youngest missed this. 

“Hey, fix it!” Dream yelled at George, who was snickering on the other side of the wagon. “I don't know how to”, he said, and Sapnap knew he was lying. 

As Sapnap was recovering and Dream was still laughing, the sliding door opened again. Punz, another Gryffindor, walked in. He was the same age as Sapnap and they were good friends. When Punz saw Dreams state of blueness, he laughed a little. “Nice style, maybe you’ll finally get a girl” he said, using obvious sarcasm. Everyone knew that Dream could get anyone he wanted, but strangely enough he never even mentioned any girls to George or Sapnap.  
“Yeah sure Punz, your mom” Sapnap answered as he watched the long haired blonde sit next to George, another round of giggles erupting from the boys.

\--

After almost eight hours of chatting and eating sweets, it was already ditch dark and civilization was long out of sight. Dream had gotten his original color back and was sleeping as George and Punz were having a polite conversation. It had started raining and Sapnap was a little chilly, he had catched a cold the night before. The boy stood up leaving the wagon and wandered into the hall. He passed a wagon full of loudly laughing Hufflepuff who had left their door open. Sapnap ignored them and kept walking. He wanted to find the woman serving food from the cart so he could get hot chocolate. 

Sapnap noticed his shoelaces dragging the floor, so he bent down to tie them. The boy heard a door slide open and an energetic voice saying something before something hit him. Seconds later Sapnap found himself on the floor in an awkward position under one of the Hufflepuffs. Said boy was only a few inches shorter than Sapnap and had fluffy hair. Sapnap felt his face go warm and suddenly he was very aware of the fact that he didn't brush his teeth today.  
“Oh my god I'm sorry” the boy said quickly standing up, nervous giggles leaving his lips. Sapnap cleared his throat and stood up as well. “No problem Karl” he answered, voice a bit raspy. They stood there awkwardly for what felt like hours, before Sapnap finally opened his mouth. ”I.. you know, I should go.”  
“Yeah...yeah, see you around!” Karl answered him and the year older quickly went back to his wagon. Sapnap was left there dumbfounded before he started moving towards his own wagon, the chocolate entirely forgotten. 

\--

Three hours later the train came to a stop and Sapnap took his things and made his way towards the horse carriages. He one time heard Dream mention something about the creatures pulling them. Clearly Dream had been lying, because Sapnap didn't see anything and neither did George. Said blond was nowhere to be seen. He had earlier muttered something about getting his stuff and then ditched. Sapnap put his things in the carriage with a movement of his wand and sat inside. It smelled like hay in there. George had already abandoned Sapnap and Punz when he went with other Ravenclaws. Punz came in the carriage as well and before Sapnap could close the doors, a short blonde boy jumped in, babbling like crazy to another boy. 

“I'm telling you Tubbo! I will be a Gryffindor. I'm the bravest!” the blond said, almost yelling. Sapnap sure hoped that he wouldn't have to share the same common room as that kid and by the looks of it, Punz didn't either.  
“Okay okay, Tommy, calm down! There's other people here too!” Tubbo whispered loudly back. The doors closed and the line of carriages started to move. ‘Tommy’ turned his head towards Sapnap and Punz, a wide grin spreading on his face when he noticed their house colors. 

“I’m Tommy! Hey, you are a Gryffindor, am I correct?” Tommy asked in a hurried and excited voice. Sapnap opened his mouth but didn't get to answer before Tommy kept going. “I'm a first year student. Do you have any tips on how to get in Gryffindor? I really want to go there because Hufflepuffs are all really lame and so are Ravenclaws and I hate Slytherins! Don't get me started on Slytherins, have you heard that Voldermort was a Slytherin? And he was a bad guy, believe me that much!” Tommy kept on rambling and rambling about the houses and their pros and cons (mostly cons). Sapnap exchanged a look with Punz, both holding back their laughs. Tommy's friend Tubbo didn't seem so happy about the rambling. “Tommy stop! Ranboo’s a Hufflepuff and he's not lame”, he tried to hush his friend.  
“Yeah yeah but did you see the other ones? They were so lame especially that one gi-”. “Tommy!” Tubbo almost yelled “Stop, that's rude!” 

Tommy finally seemed to take the hint and shut his mouth. He looked a little embarrassed and gave an apologetic look towards Tubbo. Like on command, their carriage stopped and both boys got out quickly, Sapnap and Punz following. They left their stuff behind, somehow they always found themselves in their dormitories. 

Sapnap could almost smell the delicious food that was about to be served in the great hall. He and Punz walked alongside other Gryffindors to their table. All first years would be sorted before they got to eat and Sapnap was impatient, tired and hungry. To his pleasing, the sorting had started.  
“Hey, my name is Tubbo. Sorry about the earlier, Tommy’s a bit wild!” he heard a familiar voice and Sapnap saw the other kid from earlier sitting in front of him. “It's okay I guess” the raven haired boy answered, shrugging his shoulders. Soon a kid named Thomas was called to the front. Tommy sat down and the sorting hat was put on his head. The second the hat touched his blond hair, it screamed “Gryffindor!” so loudly that Sapnap felt his eardrums cleanse. After a few seconds of silence Gryffindors exploded to clapping and yelling, some whistling, as Tommy walked to their table getting pats on his back and ruffling to his already messy hair. 

“Holy hell, that was loud!” he screamed as he sat down next to Tubbo.  
“It was! Like, really loud, no one else's was that loud!” Tubbo said excitedly. It took a few minutes for the Gryffindors to calm down and the sorting continued. Ten minutes later professor Vikkstar took the sorting hat away and headmaster McGonagall stood up.  
“Now, I'm sure that you all are excited to be here today. We have another great school year ahead of us and hard work awaiting. But now, let's eat” she said, clapping her hands together once to signal the kitchen. Food appeared on all four long tables and students everywhere around Sapnap erupted to loud talking while they ate. 

Punz and Sapnap were discussing random topics, when a kid named Jack joined them. Jack was also a fifth year student so they had a lot of classes together.  
“Did you hear that there is going to be a winter dance this year? Something to do with the twentieth anniversary of the Triwizard Tournament!” Jack explained excitedly.  
“No, where did you hear that?” Sapnap asked curiously.  
“Almost headless Nick told us just now” and like on command, said ghost levitated through the table making sure to make a grand entrance. “It's going to be so much fun, I haven't got a chance to party in ages!” almost headless Nick said smiling.  
“Hey, why's your name ´Almost Headless´ Nick?” Tommy interrupted rudely, he himself not noticing the rudeness. Almost Headless Nick sighed dramatically and pushed his head with his fist, his head popping to the side of his neck and staying hanging there for a moment before Nick put it back to its original place.  
“...cool '' Tommy said, his voice amazed, at which almost headless Nick smiled in response and levitated towards two sixth year students named Ant Frost and Red Velvet, Ant and Red for short.  
“Nick is our house ghost”, Sapnap told Tommy and then realized that they hadn't introduced themselves properly to him.  
“My name is Nick but people use Sapnap. He's Luke but we call him Punz and this is Jack, just Jack”, Sapnap said and watched as Tommy absorbed all the information.  
“So.. Big S, Big P and Big J, got it“ Tommy said as he pointed at each one of them with their new nicknames. Sapnap already knew that Tommy was going to be a pain in the ass. 

“About the dance, who is allowed in?” Punz asked Jack when Tommy and Tubbo went back on their earlier topic about taming dragons.  
“Fourth years and above, I believe”, Jack answered. “Who are you guys going to go with?”.  
“No idea”, Punz and Sapnap answered at the same time, laughing a little. Sapnap had actually no idea who he would go with, all the girls seemed to be way out of his reach. 

\--

An hour later Sapnap was unloading his brown suitcase in the dormitory that he shared with Punz, Jack and two other 5th grader Gryffindors. After he was done loading up his closet with his cloaks, he sat down to his desk. He took out some permanent paper and feather and ink, and he quickly wrote down how the train journey went well, a little about the odd way the sorting hat yelled Tommys name so loudly and he briefly mentioned the dance. When he was done with the letter he sealed it and got up. He needed to go to the owlery to send it. 

Sapnap quickly jogged down the stairs to the Gryffindor's common room. There were still some people there just chatting. He ignored them and pushed The Fat Lady out of the way. “If you come back late, I won't open for you!” The Fat Lady said with some sass in her voice. Sapnap just ignored her and kept going. Ten minutes later he arrived to his destination. As he stepped into the smelly and filthy room, there was a familiar Hufflepuff already there. As Sapnap remembered their earlier encounter, he seriously thought about leaving then and there, but he really needed to send his letter. So he took a deep breath and walked closer to the owls and Karl.  
“Heyyy, what u doing up here?” Sapnap asked and wanted to punch himself immediately after. What was wrong with him?  
“A letter to my parents, they are really overprotective” Karl answered with a tired smile. “You?”  
“Yeahh same..” he answered and hovered his hand in the air so his owl could come down. God did he feel awkward right now. The brown owl settled on his hand and he started tying his letter on her foot.  
“What's her name?” Karl asked as he watched Sapnap struggle with the letter. “Herpes, yours?” Sapnap finally got the letter tied well enough, and he walked over to the large window with Karl having his own owl with him. “Her name is Lydia”, Karl answered. Both owls flew out of the window and the boys watched quietly as they disappeared into the shadows. 

They left the room together, a relaxed conversation carrying amongst them. Sapnap didn't feel so awkward anymore, as they talked about their summers. Karl talked a lot and Sapnap didn't mind, he was usually the loud one, never shutting up. But he genuinely enjoyed listening to Karl. As they arrived to a specific hallway that had the stairs down to Hufflepuffs cellar, Sapnap and Karl waved their goodbyes and parted ways. Sapnap started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. He hadn't even realized how long it had been since he left the common room. He had five minutes to get there before the old Filch would come and swoop his ass for being outside at this time.

When Sapnap got to his bed, he was exhausted. He had forgot to drop by the hospital wing to get something for his cold. His head hurt a bit but he ignored it as he tried to find a comfortable position to lay in. The last thing he was thinking about before he fell asleep was that one damn Hufflepuff.


	2. a flower crown

Sapnap woke up yawning so hard it almost felt like his chin had dislocated. The sun was shining into the dormitory with its warm hug. He didn't like the burning heat on his feet, so groaning and a little sweaty he got up and stretched his joints until they popped.

Sapnap made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took a piss and investigated his reflection for a bit. He honestly looked good, he had a bit of a beard going on and he was all for it.

When he was done, Sapnap went back to his bed and changed clothes. He felt refreshed and went down to the common room where Punz and Jack were waiting for him. Tommy and Tubbo could also be seen chatting on the other side of the room.

"Let's go! If we’re quick enough we won't have to hurry while eating", Jack said as they made their way to the exit and out of the room. Fat lady was apparently having a good day and was screaming her songs so loud the boys had to shield their ears while walking past her.

"Hey! We’re coming too, wait up!", Tommy yelled after them and hurried Tubbo to move faster, which made the older one complain for a bit but he gave up soon with a defeated look on his face.

Sapnap, Punz and Jack ignored them and kept going without slowing down while discussing their homework from history of magic. Fat Lady’s singing could still be heard clearly.

"I can't even stay awake during professor Binns lectures. What a shame that he's a ghost and can't be replaced that easily'', Punz complained while fixing his man bun. Sapnap raised his eyebrows, snickering a little. "You better hope that professor Bad doesn't hear you say that, 'you stupid muffin'", he said imitating the professor poorly, his voice being about ten octaves too high for it.

Jack and Punz laughed, students unfortunately liked to pick on professor Bad a lot. Nobody really meant anything by it, except some dense Slytherins who always took a chance to bully someone. Professor Bad was always professional and was a good defence of the dark arts teacher, and because of his innocent and kind nature he was an easy target. Said Slytherins didn't get in trouble for it for most of the time because professor Bad didn't even always take away house points to punish teasing directed at him.

Sapnap had heard a few rumors from other students about how Dream had beat up the fuckers who messed with professor Bad. Sapnap had never confronted Dream about it but the rumor could very well be true, since Dream was a somewhat heated person under his calm persona.

Sapnap could hear Tommy frantically explaining about something surely very important to Tubbo, who didn't seem impressed. Sapnap heard something about dark spells before Tubbo left the conversation and ran up to him.

"Sapnap, is it true that we can't come to the dance? Ranboo told us that we don't get to go", Tubbo asked and Tommy seemed annoyed about being interrupted.

"I hope so", he answered smirking and glanced at Tommy who was pouting dramatically and walking behind them.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!", Tommy yelled catching up to them. "Nothing", Sapnap answered and they walked into the great hall, Tubbo and him laughing at Tommys sour face.

Most students had eaten already so the hall was relatively empty. Sapnap saw Dream eating at the Slytherin table and waving goodbye to Punz and Jack he walked towards him.

Sapnap noticed how another Slytherin, Wilbur, seemed to be having a heated conversation with Dream. He seemed to be demanding something out of the blonde which was confusing to Sapnap. Wilbur was a pretty chill guy most of the time so it was a bit strange seeing him heated up. As soon as he was in range of hearing what they were talking about, Dream seemed to hush Wilbur and they both fell silent instantly.

Sapnap noticed how tired Dream looked like, he seemed like he hadn't slept in ages with his sunken green eyes and pale skin. The Slytherin seemed a bit thinner too, which was worrying to Sapnap. He wouldn’t bring it up though.

“Am I interrupting something?”, Sapnap asked as he sat down next to Dream who shook his head in response.

“No”, Dream answered a bit coldly. Wilbur didn't seem to agree with him, having a sour look on his face. With a quick look from Dream, he seemed to give up. “Nope, see you guys later”, said the curly haired brunette sighing heavily. He got up and left the the great hall.

“You sure? No dating drama going on between you two?” Sapnap asked jokingly, smirking. He didn't want to annoy his friend by trying to pry the truth out of him. He was of course curious but didn't want to be annoying.

“You're so dumb”, Dream answered laughing that dad-like laugh of his. Sapnap chuckled too and started collecting food on his plate. As the Gryffindor was pouring pumpkin juice in his cup, Dream looked at him with a relieved smile on his face. The blonde seemed to ease up a little when Sapnap started talking about house elves as he ate. Sapnap completely missed Dream staring at him with a strange expression, being that focused on the elves.

“Did you know that Hogwarts used to have a bunch of house elves? They made all the food and did laundry and cleaned and stuff. These days they of course use magic to do all that stuff”, Sapnap explained and glanced at Dream, catching him staring at the younger.

“Dude, I know that I'm sexy and all but no need to eat me up with those eyes of yours”, the raven haired boy said, smirking very visibly. Dream blushed a little out of embarrassment and laughed awkwardly. “Shut up man, I'm tired”. He felt really embarrassed getting caught that way. What was wrong with him? Staring at his friend like that.

“Yeah, I can see that, have you slept at all?”, Sapnap asked with a serious tone. He was worried about him. “Well-”, Dream started but quickly got interrupted when an energetic voice rang to their ears accompanied with loud laughing. Dream shut his mouth seeming a bit disappointed. So was Sapnap who wanted to hear out his friend.

“Sapnap! Dream! Finish up, we’re going to the lake!”, Karl demanded, energy spilling out of him as he put his hands on both of their shoulders, squeezing a little. How could someone be so energetic this early? George arrived with Alex behind Karl, George laughing about something Alex had said.

They had been in school for two weeks now and the five of them had become a lot closer during that time. Sapnap had started to bring Karl with them and because George and Karl both knew Alex well, he had joined the fun too. They had hung out a lot after classes so it was a normal sight now to see the five students together, all from different houses except for Alex and George.

“Sure, we’ll come, right Dream?” it wasn't really a question. Dream looked like a ragged plant that desperately needed sun and water so Sapnap wouldnt let his friend stay inside and drown himself in books or something else stupid, who knows what the blonde did with his free time.

“Sure”, Dream answered with a slight smile on his lips.

They took some pumpkin juice and bread with them and stood up. Karl swiped some candy with him. It wouldn't be a good breakfast but who really cares.

“Dream, you look like shit!”, Alex helpfully announced loudly. Some Ravenclaws heard him and laughed, apparently knowing Alex.

Sapnap thought he recognized Liam and Floris. Liam had had this weird catmaid thing with Floris last year and honestly Sapnap didn't really want to know much more. Liam had offered his catmaid services to George also and it had been very funny watching him follow George and call him different pet names.

“At least I can look good sometimes”, Dream snapped back at Alex, making Sapnap, George and Karl laugh. Alex pretended to be offended and clung onto Sapnap while fake crying loudly. People started to stare at them.

Sapnap was prying Alex off of him while they walked out of the great hall. He was still whining about Dream calling him ugly and for some reason Sapnap had to endure the consequences.

When Alex finally let go of him, the Ravenclaw gave Dream a middle finger. The Slytherin gasped dramatically and pulled Sapnap to himself shielding from Alex behind him. Dream had placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and rested his head on top of Sapnap’s. It wasn't usual for Dream to get this close to anyone, so Sapnap would take everything out of it now that he could. Grinning, he yanked the blondes head under his arm and started messing up his hair. George and Karl ignored their stupid playing but Alex, being the best man he was, cheered Sapnap on loudly.

“YEAAAH get his ass!”, he yelled loudly and joined him, now both of them keeping Dream's head down while ruffling his hair. Dream managed to get free and his murderous stare was enough to get Sapnap and Alex to run. They ran past Karl and George laughing hysterically, Dream right behind them.

“Remind me, why are we friends with those idiots?”, George asked Karl as they watched three of their friends run outside laughing like children. Dream had caught up to them and tackled Sapnap to the ground. His pleading for Alex to save him could be heard but the boy with a beanie didn't stay to help Sapnap. He ran to George and Karl, who had also stepped outside following them, for safety.

“Honestly? No idea, maybe because they’re good looking?”, Karl offered, Alex nodding along frantically even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

George didn't seem to agree nor was he even listening. He was staring at a group of girls, specifically one of them. Before Karl could figure out which one, George had already fixed his gaze smoothly.

“Who are you looking at Gogy?” Alex asked curiously. He was shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand while staring at the girls. Kind of creepy if you asked them. Said girls were making their way inside but some of them seemed to be whispering about Sapnap and Dream. Not surprising since they were literally screaming and fighting on the ground, well, Sapnap was screaming and Dream laughing.

“No one”

“No, he was staring at Esmee, weren't you?”, Karl asked when he had put two plus two together, George rolled his eyes.

“Esmee huh, isn't she the french one?”, Alex asked, he seemed to be focused on something. “Now that you remarked it, he has been staring at her since the year started”

“Have not”, George answered but seemed to notice the unimpressed faces of Karl and Alex.

“Okay maybe I have but its not a big deal”

“Oh cmon~, when has our George taken interest in girls during these six years? I kind of figured that you weren’t into them or something.."

"Not true Alex, I had a crush on fifth year”, George announced, immediately regretting opening his mouth.

And shockingly it was true, George had had a small crush two years ago but when he realized that the person he was crushing on was already in love with someone else, he had given up.

“No way, who?”, Karl asked, not believing him. He had known George for only a few weeks but still got the nerd stereotype vibes from the dude, like strongly. George had short brown hair, faint freckles and sometimes he wore glasses as he read. Oh, George also was short and wore big sweaters. He was always studying or reading for _fun_ which was just really painful to look at.

Karl also wore sweaters and had brown fluffy hair, he was taller than George though. He also had _way_ better style than anyone else in the group.

George was spared from answering them when they arrived to the delightful company of Sapnap and Dream, they had stopped their stupid fighting and had gotten up from the ground. Sapnap had dirt on his face.

“Lets go!”, Sapnap said, really incredible how he still had so much energy left even after ruffling with Dream, who was like a head taller than Sapnap, well not that much taller but you get the point. Speaking of Dream, he had the biggest big smile on his face.

When the group arrived to the lake they set their things down to the grey sand, Sapnap could feel the small particles between his toes and it didn't feel partially nice.

"BIG G!"

Sapnap heard George sigh heavily next to him.

Tommy had picked up this habit of disturbing George every time he got the chance and always trailed behind him some weird admiration on his face.

Now the boy was running toward them with Tubbo right behind him, both had wide smiles on their faces.

"I thought that I lost him earlier", Sapnap mumbled to George with an apoplectic look on his face. George shook his head and turned around to face the out of breath children.

"Hey! Can we join you guys?", Tubbo asked excitedly, he had flowers on his hands.

Sapnap hesitated for a second, Tubbos pleading face made his heart hurt. If he said no it would be like kicking a puppy to the ribs, and that would feel just as horrible as to watch Tubbo get upset.

"Fiiine", he dragged out and saw the mischievous smiles of the two youngsters, Tommy had definedly planned this out. Like come on, who could say no to Tubbo? It would be wrong to think that he was an innocent angel though, by the short time Tommy had been in the school the two of them had gotten an awful reputation of messing around and pranking people. . Tommy was an awful gremlin and Tubbo was like his almost as awful sidekick.

The two of them gave each other high fives and dropped their school backs on the sand, immediately bickering about something.

Dream gave Sapnap a 'are you serious?' look and Sapnap answered with a bold middle finger. That cost him a lot, because immediately after Dream jolted towards him ready to drown him in the lake. Sapnap was terrified.

Dream grabbed his waist and dragged him towards the water, despite the awful height difference Sapnap put up a good fight. He was prying Dreams hands off of him while laughing. Said blond walked backwards so Sapnaps struggling almost dipped them over more than once.

Sapnap felt the water meet his feet, he hadn't had time to take off his robe. Dream on the other hand was bare chested and Sapnap could feel the high body temperature of the older behind him.

"Dream seriously I was joking dude I'm going to catch a cold again!", Sapnap screamed as Dream dragged him deeper, he could hear Tommy laugh loudly and Tubbo snickering.

"Too late now!"

"Wait Dre- !", He was cut off when Dream fell backwards and dragged Sapnap with him, both going under the dark water.

It has been said that the giant squid lived deep in the black lake. Sapnap hated everything that lived underwater, especially big slimy _things._

But the lake was calm, the deep silence of the water inviting Sapnap to stay longer, stay and sink to the bottom. Where any kind of trouble wouldn't reach him.

He was quickly interrupted from his slight trance when the body under his shifted, Dream took his hands from around Sapnap and he could instantly feel the cold water hit his back when the warmth was removed, clearing his mind.

When two heads broke the water it had only been 5 seconds but it had felt like hours to Sapnap.

"D- dude what the hell?!", Sapnap demanded his teeth clattering like crazy, the water was cold, like really cold.

Dream was shaking too, but not just from the cold. His wheezing laugh was accompanied with started sentences which he couldn't finish, because of the laughter.

"It was funny though!", Dream answered, still laughing and Sapnap couldn't stay mad for long when he saw the way Dream was laughing so hard he had struggles to breath.

Both of them laughing, they made their way towards the shore, Sapnaps robe was heavy and pulled him down. A little sneeze escaped him and it made Dream laugh. "Fuck I'm already sick and its your fault!" Dream rolled his eyes snickering a little.

"Just get something from the hospital wing when we leave, easy!". He did feel a little bad, but just a little. Sapnap got easily sick, he would catch a cold so easily that he had to visit the hospital wing every other week, something about his weak immune system.

Huffing and puffing Sapnap pulled out his wand and dried his clothes, it was a lot easier to take them off when they weren't wet and heavy sticking to his skin.

“Do you think I could take on Sapnap? I bet I would'', Tommy whispered to Tubbo while he stared at the Gryffindor.

“With my help? Yes”, the older boy answered when he took a glance at Sapnap, he was pretty strong looking so maybe they actually couldn't, but you could always try.

Tommy watched from his place on the sand how Karl, Alex and Dream were racing to the water, at the last moment Karl stopped when he felt how cold the water was. Alex and Dream both dived under the murky water, Karl was backing out but didn't get far before Sapnap came running towards the boy.

“Sapnap let's talk about this!”, Karl screamed as he tried to stop the guy from picking him up, it didn't work which Tommy found hilarious. Sapnap had apparently decided that he was already so sick that a round two wouldn't hurt. Soon both of them were in the dark water and all four guys were swimming towards the middle. .

Tommy watched them joke around for a while before fixing his attention towards Tubbo, who was...? making a flower crown. _This fucking guy._

’’Hey pal, that's a bit girly don't you think?’’, Tommy pointed out and proceeded to steal some of the flowers investigating them.

’’Is not’’, the older answered, focusing on the job at hand, surprising Tommy how skilled he was. He would never admit it but he admired the flower crown that was slowly coming together.

“What's this?”, Tommy asked when he picked up a yellow flower.

“A dandelion”

“This?”

“A daisy”

“This?”

“A poppy”

He took a notice in a stupid looking purple flower, chuckling a bit when he showed it to Tubbo. “This?”

Tubbo looked up and smiled at the flower. “It's an allium, I like those”.

“Too bad, it's mine now”, Tommy grinned and took all the purple flowers putting them down next to his bag.

From a distance they heard laughter and splashing, both of them turning towards it.

“Hey lets go swim too!”, Tubbo chirped and stood up taking off his cloak. Tommy got up too, he wasn't one to back out. The boys made their way to the shore and dipped their feet to the water. Tubbo seemed to turn into a chicken when the water touched him.

Tommy didn’t understand why though, the water was at a nice temperature, almost warm.

When he continued deeper towards the older guys, he saw something shiny under his feet, it was hard and when Tommy leant closer and reached his hand to take it, his feet began burning where they were close to the object. Yelping he moved further away and took the sandy object. To Tommy's horror it was a skull, but it wasn't a human one for sure. As he inspected it he felt drawn closer to it, the empty eye sockets seemed to be drilling into his own, staring right to his soul.

’’Hey Tubbo… check this out’’, he said, eyes still on the skull.

’’What is it?’’, Tubbo asked when he came behind Tommy, watching from behind him. He was a bit scared.

’’I don't know. It was in the sand just under my feet, look at those fangs! Do you think that it's a werewolf?’’

’’It could be!’’, Tubbo answered excitedly and reached for the skull to touch its fangs.

Immediately when Tubbos finger touched the skull, it started burning on Tommy's hands and started melting while making the most awful screamin. Tubbo pulled his hands to his ears and retreated from Tommy, eyes closed and stumbling.

Tommy felt like his brain would melt from the noise along with his hands, he didn't register how Sapnap and Dream came towards him in a hurry both holding their wands. He did notice how his hands were yanked underwater and someone shouted at him and Tubbo demanding answers.

’’ _Tommy?... Tommy!_ ’’

He tried to focus his eyes on Dream who was shaking him like a madman.

’’ **Tommy!** ’’

There was blood pouring from his ears and his hands felt numb, something smelled bad. Maybe the fingers that were still smoking and covered in something black.

\--

Next time Tommy could form any thoughts was when he woke in the hospital wing. The moon shone through the window and made shadows on the walls. He tried to sit up and immediately felt sick, and soon he was doubling over the bed and puking his insides to the floor. The wing was dead silent.

’’Fucking hell..’’, he sighed, shaking a bit from throwing up all over the floor. 

Tommy felt fucking horrible, his head hurt and he was incredibly thirsty and on top of that, his hands felt like somebody was stabbing them with small needles. He took a look at them and noticed how they were wrapped in some white bandages, feeling curious he moved them a little and took a look under. The skin looked raw and like it was melting, there was tissue fluid shining on top. Suddenly he felt like puking again. 

Sighing shakily he put the bandages back and leant back on the pillows, that's when he noticed the big glass of water next to a flower crown on the table next to his bed. A small smile spread to his face. Tubbo was probably responsible for all the alliums that were laying on the end of the bed too.

Gladly Tommy took the water and drank it all in one go and put the glass back. Something felt wrong.

Suddenly it hit Tommy, he hadn't heard the vomit spill to the floor earlier, he hadn't heard the glass make contact with the table. _He didn't hear anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hope yall enjoyed im slow at writing, point and laugh everybody

**Author's Note:**

> I am not indeed fluent in english and got help writing this from my friend so probs to them. i dont have a clear direction i want to take this so theres that
> 
> Hope you like it


End file.
